everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pig (Funny Fan-Made Show)
Peppa Pig is a version of the original series. This series was first aired on 25 March 2014 and ended on 20 May 2014. Two seasons have been aired. Background Peppa Pig is a teen's television programme broadcasting on Cartoon Network in ELW, Nickelodeon. in OW World, Channel 5 (UK) in UK and Seven Network in Australia. Each episode is approximately 4 and a Half Minutes long or 5 minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal. Peppa's friends are the same age as she, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are the same age as him. The first series of 26 five-minute episodes started on Cartoon Network on 25 March 2014, and had its American premiere as part of Nickelodeon on 1 May 2014. the same with Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan, the show can be seen on Disney Channel. The second series of 26 episodes began on CITV on the UK, on 27 April 2014. Then Show Ended Because Resurrection (USA TV Show) Season 1 had Ended. As of 2017, Nearly all of the episodes was on DVD. The last two was lost. Characters The Pigs *Peppa Pig (Characater) – A pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy, and dressing up. She is currently 13 or 14 this year *George Pig – He is Peppa's little brother. He is in most episodes and often seen in possession of his toy dinosaur, which is named "Mr. Dinosaur." As a running gag, he cries a lot since he is a toddler but loves Peppa. He is currently 11 or 12 *Mummy Pig – Mummy Pig is Peppa and George's mother. In "Party Time!," she turns thirty-nine years old. Mummy Pig does some work from home using their computer but it is not clear what this work is. *Daddy Pig – Daddy Pig is Peppa and George's father. He is quite lazy, round in the tummy and refuses to admit that his tummy is big. Daddy pig is on the receiving end of most of the slapstick comedy and teasing in The Pigs' household, and he buries his hurt at being ostracised under a thin veneer of good-natured geniality. But deep down he's building up a big well of resentment, which can be glimpsed in the episode 'The Tree House', where the others laugh at him for being too fat to enter the tree house without getting stuck. In the second episode, 'A Kite', he falls out of a tree while trying to rescue the family's kite. *Grandpa Pig - Grandpa Pig is Mummy Pig's father. He is loved by Peppa and George. He has a passion for gardening and sailing. He is best friends with Grandad Dog. He owns a boat similar to Grandad Dog's. *Granny Pig - Granny Pig is Mummy Pig's mother. She is also loved by George and Peppa and is a fan of perfume. She grows apples in an orchard near her house. She has a parrot named Polly. *Uncle Pig – Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's older brother, and is Auntie Pig's husband and Chloe's father. *Auntie Pig – Auntie Pig is Uncle Pig's wife and Chloe's mother. *Chloe Pig – Chloe Pig is Peppa and George's cousin, She is slightly bigger than Peppa, and wears a yellow dress. She is around 6 to 8 years old. She is 15 or 16 years old this year The Rabbits *Rebecca Rabbit – She is Peppa's friend from playgroup. She is the big sister of Richard, Her mother is Mummy Rabbit, her aunt is Miss Rabbit, who is Mummy Rabbit's sister and her paternal or maternal grandfather is Grampy Rabbit. In the first season, unlike the other children, Rebecca did not make any animal noise (she often laughed instead). *Richard Rabbit – Rebecca's young brother. He is George's best friend. *Miss Rabbit – Miss Rabbit appears to have many jobs at the same time, including bus driver, supermarket assistant, librarian, helicopter pilot, fireman, ice cream seller, shoe shop assistant, car crusher, ticket seller and china shop worker, but she loves her jobs. *Mummy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's mother. She is also Miss Rabbit's twin sister. She does three of Miss Rabbit's jobs, including the ice-cream store, the supermarket and the bus driving job. The Sheep *Suzy Sheep – Suzy is a sheep and is Peppa's very best friend. She wears a pink dress. She dresses like a nurse. She's bossy and keeps telling people what to do but she thinks Peppa is telling people what to do. *Mummy Sheep a.k.a. Mrs Sheep – Mummy Sheep is the mother of Suzy. She wears a dark pink dress. She is best friends with Mummy Pig. The Cats *Candy Cat – Candy is a cat and is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a turquoise dress. *Mrs Cat a.k.a. Mummy Cat – Mrs Cat is the mother of Candy and a work colleague of Daddy Pig. She wears a light red dress, The Dogs *Danny Dog – Danny is an unknown breed of dog and one of Peppa's friends. He wears a purple shirt. *Mummy Dog a.k.a. Mrs Dog – Mummy Dog is the mother of Danny Dog. She wears a green dress. *Grandad Dog – Grandad Dog is the grandfather of Danny Dog. He is a mechanic and is very good at fixing cars, and at one point in the show he fixes the Pigs' car, while they struggle with a new car. He is Grandpa Pig's best friend. He wears a dark turquoise shirt. The Ponies *Pedro Pony – Pedro is a Pony and is one of Peppa's friends. He wears glasses and a yellow jacket. Characterised by his love for sleep, Pedro can be occasionally forgetful or clumsy but is otherwise knowledgeable in his areas of interest and always friendly. *Mummy Pony a.k.a. Mrs Pony – Mummy Pony is the mother of Pedro. She wears a dark yellow dress. The Zebras *Zoe Zebra – Zoe is a Zebra and is one of Peppa's friends, she wears a light purple dress. *Mummy Zebra a.k.a. Mrs Zebra – Mummy Zebra is the mother of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra, she works with pottery, she wears a bright green dress. *Daddy Zebra a.k.a. Mr Zebra – Daddy Zebra is the father of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza, he is a postman and delivers post, he wears a blue shirt. *Zuzu & Zaza Zebra – Zuzu and Zaza are Zebras and are Zoe's little identical twin sisters. They are also George's friends. The Elephants *Emily Elephant – Peppa's friend from Playgroup. Her brother is Edmond Elephant and her mother is Mummy Elephant. She can make the loudest sound out of all the children and often uses her trunk as an extra hand. *Edmond Elephant – Edmond is George's friend. His sister is Emily and his mother is Mummy Elephant. Unlike George, Richard, Zuzu, Zaza, Edmond is highly intelligent Because of this, Edmond is a self-proclaimed clever clogs. He is 2. Unlike George, Richard, Zuzu and Zaza he speaks in full sentences. *Mummy Elephant – She is Emily's and Edmond's mother. The Foxes *Freddy Fox - is a friend of Peppa who has a very good sense of smell. *Mr Fox - is Freddy's father and is the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of five, but sometimes as matching sets of three. Other Characters *Joe - is a human who is adopted by The Pig Family. He is the step-brother of Peppa and George. *Madame Gazelle - Madame Gazelle is the teacher. *Mr Potato a.k.a. Detective Potato - Mr Potato is all the kids' favourite character from a TV show. He's not an animal in disguise. He's a real potato. He encourages the kids to exercise and eat healthfully. There is also a Mrs Potato, appearing only on Peppa's Television with Mr Potato from Season One until Season Two. *Doctor Brown Bear - Doctor Brown Bear is the medic. *Mademoiselle Potato The Pets and animals *Goldie the Fish - is Peppa's goldfish. *Polly the Parrot - is Granny's and Grandpa Pig's pet parrot. She repeats everything that everyone says, like "I'm a clever parrot". *Mrs Duck - is Peppa's duck friend. She and her family and friends loves bread. *Wasp - a pesky Wasp appeared in Picic Ep List of Peppa Pig (Funny Fan-Made Show) Ep Songs Lists Of Peppa Pig (Funny Fan-Made Show) Songs International Broadcasts Peppa Pig now airs in more than 80 or 83 countries, including: Category:2014 Category:TV Category:ELWBC Shows Category:Peppa Pig Funny Fan-Made Show Category:Nick Samon Category:Peppa Pig